Ginny's Secret
by GinnyBadWolf
Summary: In book 5, Ginny grabs a Time Turner before the rest of them are smashed. In her 6th year, it starts to glow gold and disappears. Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, a mysterious necklace keeps appearing to save the Doctor and Rose from danger. But the day, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron hold on to the Time Turner as it disappears will be a day their lives are changed forever.
1. Prologue and the Boyfriend Issue

04/30/2014

**I'm so excited! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and It will be in Ginny's point of view. Anyway, it's the prologue. **

Ginny ran through the room, tearing across it to get to the other side. Harry, Neville, and Hermione were no where to be seen, Ron had been hit with a curse that impaired his judgment, and they were being chased by Death Eaters.

She gave nothing a second glance except a small box full of glittering gold chains and hourglasses. Time Turners! Ginny stopped abruptly and picked one up. She read the etches along the side before realizing where she was again. She slid it into her pocket for safekeeping.

Ginny resumed her running, but all night she felt the little golden chain swishing about in her pocket.

**Chapter 1**

As Ginny walked into the common room, she was bathed in light and warmth. Instantly, she spotted Harry by the armchair, hunched over and sitting alone, waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back from Apparition Test. Ginny felt her heart leap into her throat, but she suppressed the feeling. After all, she was dating Dean Thomas!

Completely forgetting what she had actually come in for, she headed back out again. She wandered down to the library, before realizing she didn't really need to take out a book. Luckily, she spotted Dean, and sat down next to him. He was so engrossed in his studies, however, he didn't notice his girlfriend almost wave her hand in front of his face.

"Oi, you git, don't even notice when your girlfriend sits next to you looking for some romance?" Dean looked up and was pleasantly surprised by the sight of the red-haired beauty.

"Just studying, Ginny. Exams are coming up, don't give me such a hard time."

"I've got my O.W.L.'s and I've still got time to drop by!"

"Yeah, but I'm in 6th year. Come on Ginny," Dean replied, silently begging for forgiveness.

"Alright you big prat, I'll give you mercy." She poked him playfully.

Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek, held her hand, went back to studying. Ginny got bored after a while but found some good books about Defense Against the Dark Arts that would grab even Har- don't say his name, you're dating Dean, you're happy, he's great, you're on a mini-date with Dean right now.

After another half-an-hour, Dean had finished and they headed back to the common room. Every now and then the stairs shifted, and Dean grabbed onto her hand protectively. It was starting to piss her off, actually. By the time they made it to the fat lady and said _Quid Agis _ she was seething. She wasn't some animal that needed protecting! She could do stuff by herself! 

When Dean gave her a nudge to get her through the portrait hole, it was the last straw. "_Don't_ push me, please, Dean," she said, sounding annoyed, "You're always doing that, I can get through perfectly fine on my own…"

They argued all the way back in the common room, but Harry wasn't even there to see that they had a rocky relationship that was being damaged even more… Dangit, Dean was her boyfriend!

Dean was getting progressively annoying, stupid, and protective. So Ginny had no choice in saying, "I don't think this is going to work out."

Dean said, "What?!"

"Our relationship. I don't think… I don't think we should really be together anymore."

Dean looked offended, saddened, but all the same relieved. "I guess this is it then."

He walked away.

Even though Ginny had made the final decision, she ran up into the girls dormitory. Nobody else was there since it was only 7'o'clock. She had a good cry, and mulled over her life. Ginny took out the golden necklace from the hidden compartment in her trunk. She rubbed it, wondered if she could go back in time and change her breakup, so that they were still together. Suddenly, it started to glow gold!

She was about to put the chain over her neck and turn the hourglass over once, but then decided against it when someone else burst in. She hurriedly stuffed the Time Turner away before realizing it had completely disappeared from her hand. She looked around to see if she had dropped it, but there was no hint of gold in sight. There other girl was on the opposite side of the room, so she definitely couldn't have stolen or summoned it without Ginny noticing.

Ginny shoved it to the back of her mind, and layed back and began to fantasize about her and Harry…


	2. The Snogging Frequency

**I'm skipping just a bit ahead to where Ginny and Harry are together, but also just for the sake of it I'm having Romione together. :D Anyway, there is gonna be maybe one more chapter before Ten/Rose are introduced to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I know J.K. Rowling. In the future. **

Harry was snogging her.

Harry was snogging her.

HARRY WAS SNOGGING HER.

It was passionate, sweet, chaste. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her back. He pulled closer, and an explosion feelings swished around her, filling her up and making her feel as if she had drank a gallon of firewhiskey. They stayed together for ages, pulling apart the smallest ways possible for air, smiling and then colliding again. He was a **very** good kisser.

When they finally broke apart, everyone wolf-whistled and clapped. Harry gestured out of the entrance, and they left holding hands. Once they were out, they laughed and Ginny felt happier than she had ever felt with Dean, happier than she had felt in her life. They joked and teased and complimented each other all the way onto the grounds, where they sat by the waters edge and talked.

Ginny said, "I've waited for this moment for months, Harry." He turned to face her and took one of her hands in both of his. He said, "So have I. And you gave me the greatest gift I could ever have hoped for." He pulled her close and they kissed again, passionate and sweet and not so chaste this time. They kissed so hard that they almost fell in the water. Thank god they didn't, though, because then they couldn't have reached second base.

It was a little fast but neither of them cared, because it wasn't too much for them. They snogged, and snogged, and then snogged a bit more.

When they returned to the common room, everyone had already gone (meant it was at least 2:00 a.m.) and there was a note left on the table. It said, _Ginny, if you are reading this, you just got back from snogging Harry. _Was it that obvious? _It's probably already past 3:00 a.m. -Hermione_

She and Harry entwined their hands and sat down in his armchair. The dying embers in the fireplace made for very romantic lighting, so there was some short and sweet snogging. A lot of snogging for one night, though.


End file.
